


Happy birthday to you

by Prawnperson



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: 100th fic babey!!, Birthday Presents, Birthdays, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Webber is their son, Wink wink at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: It’s Wilson’s birthday!
Relationships: Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve), Willowson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Happy birthday to you

“Happy birthday!”

Wilson groggily raises his head before he thinks to open his eyes, registering the feeling of something scratchy pressed to one side of him and something soft pressed to the other. He only fully wakens when soft lips brush his forehead and he opens his eyes to find Willow smiling sweetly down at him.

“Happy birthday, Wils.”

She soothes, brushing down spikes of his hair gently.

“Wh-what? How...what time is it?”

“Birthday time!”

Webber, even more full of energy than usual, can’t stop himself from grabbing the poor scientist by the shoulders, shaking him weakly. 

“We have a present for you!”

Slowly but surely, Wilson regains the faculties required to sit up, if only to immediately pillow his head on Willow’s chest and stare tiredly at Webber, still bouncing up and down where he sits.

“How did you even know it was my birthday?”

“You told me about it ages ago when you were tripping on blue mushrooms, and then I marked it on that batty little calendar you scratched into stone.”

“Hold our your hand!”

Webber demands suddenly, impatient and excited. Wilson does as he is instructed and tries not to flinch whenever he feels something smooth and cold being pressed into his hands.

“Ta-da!”

Whenever he looks down, he sees what appears to be a large black rock, wrapped in spider silk and speckled with eight wide dots. Webber plants a giddy, prickly kiss to his stubbly cheek before bursting into a fresh round of giggles.

“It’s a rock spider for you to use as a test subject! That way, no one gets hurt! Is it good? Do you like it?”

Wilson wondered if he was about to cry.

“Like it? My boy, it’s marvellous!”

Once again, Webber grins happily, wriggling away to crawl out of the tent after bidding Wilson one last ‘happy birthday!’.

“He’s excited because Warly’s making muffins.”

The moment Wilson goes to follow him, he feels soft, tender lips graze the shell of his ear, hot breath tickling his skin and raising goosebumps there.

“You’ll get my present tonight.”

Willow whispers. She too bids him farewell, only in the form of a delicate kiss on his neck.

Wilson thinks it would be safe to say that this was shaping up to be his best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some very short Higgsbury family fluff


End file.
